Faen
Background Faen grew up in the emerald vale, part of a tribe of forest watchers. from the time he was able to walk, he was trained in the ways of his tribe by his father (Thamior Galanodel), the villages head elder. How to hunt, how to track, how to survive in the wilderness. he was raised to be a leader, given one day he would succeed his father. He was taught how to fight and to lead others, but also that violence should only be used when no other option was available - unnecessary bloodshed should be considered one of the greatest tragedies and life must be preserved above all else. He was taught to be strong but benevolent. His mother (Meriele Galanodel) taught him about all things natural. he was taught of the delicate balance of the forest ecosystems and how each creature great and small each had an important role, and no single entity was more important than another. He was taught how to read the forest and how to communicate with nature both flora and fauna alike. He was taught how to craft, and how to cook. he was shown how to be wise and to understand his place in the world. Ultimately he was raised to be a guardian of the forest and a leader for his people, to be able to protect it/them from intruders who would wish harm and to help maintain the balance and order that had been preserved for centuries before him. life was peaceful, and he enjoyed a generally care free life style - but unbeknownst to all, a dark storm was brewing which came to a head during the Feile aed Blathanna "festival of flowers" of Faens 75th birthyear. fevod tiarzat (a lower order elder, who frequently disagreed with the peaceful way they chose to live and wished for more power) sought to claim the power held by the chief - the staff of miracles (special artifact which is passed from leader to leader and may ONLY be held and used by the leader). Using the festivites as a distraction and with help from an outside army of orcs (led by the great Verthag) - unknown to faen but they sought to claim the land for their own, which was rich in minerals and also contained the great grandfather tree (whose wood is rumored to grant any item made from it magical properties) - a coup was staged. during the fray, faens mother hid faen in a secret nook of a great dusk wood tree, making him promise not to move or make a sound. She handed him her emerald necklace and placed it firmly in his palm (this was given to her by faens dad on their wedding day). Faen did as his mother had said, though he was too afraid to move or do anything else anyway, and could only peek out and watch as the whole tribe was slaughtered, including his mother and father. Afterthe fight, Faen was able to make out the name "Verthag", shouted in celebration by the orc army after their success. after the fight and the orcs and fevod tiarzat had left, Faen crept out and looked over the destruction and death that had been left behind. if it werent for the incredible rage and anger he felt, he may have broken down and cried. he went to his parents bodies. he held his head to his fathers and swore vengeance. he moved to his mother kissed her on the cheek and swore he would never again be that weak. He put together a small pack of whatever he could find (explorers pack) and started off on his quest for vengeance. Living alone in the wilderness, he travelled from place to place, through deserts, through forests and around vast cities. He moved from group to group, joining with bands of merceneries and other travellers in search of clues to the whereabouts of the traitor Fevod Tiarzat. Consumed by rage and want of vengance, he will achieve his goals at any cost. "The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep." Notable Deeds -test - - - Items Boots of the iron giantCategory:Players